


To Disarm You With A Smile

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Magic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having his big fight with Natasha, Clint goes to find and help Loki during the big siege on the helicarrier. He shows up just as Coulson makes his entrance. Loki thinks this basically guarantees him his victory. Loki has obviously never seen any Disney movies. The power of ~true love~ conquers all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Disarm You With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5473774#t5473774) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink**.

“Step away”, Coulson told Loki who held up his hands when Coulson pointed the gun at him. Then he saw something behind Coulson and his smile turned into a smirk.

“I don’t think so”, he said.

“Coulson, watch out!” Thor yelled and Phil instinctively pressed himself flat against the wall so that he could keep an eye on Loki but see what had Thor so alarmed and Loki so confident.

Clint stood in the door, an arrow pointed at Coulson’s head.

“Shoot him”, Loki told Clint.

“Clint”, Coulson said softly.

Clint drew his arm backwards but he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again the blue in them seemed to flicker.

“Shoot him, Agent Barton”, Loki repeated.

“Clint, who am I?” Coulson asked.

“I…”, the blue now clearly flickered back and forth and Clint’s head twitched involuntarily as if he had a bad headache.

“Shoot him!” Loki yelled.

“Clint, who am I?” Phil repeated.

“Phi…Phil?” Clint asked as if he wasn’t sure. His eyes were clear now.

“That’s impossible”, Loki said angrily. He made a move towards Clint but Phil turned and shot him. The blast was strong enough to push Loki through the wall.

In that moment Natasha burst in with the security team. She looked from Clint, who was being restrained, to Phil with the experimental gun to Thor in the cage and the hole in the wall. Phil could see that she was hurt.

“Is the situation under control, Agent Romanov?” He asked as he moved to let Thor out of the cage.

“Yes, sir”, she said with relief.

“I’ll take care of my brother”, Thor said and climbed through the hole. Loki wasn’t hurt but he was dazed and offered no resistance when he was locked in again.

“Phil?” Clint asked again. “Tasha?”

“Welcome back”, Natasha smiled. Phil laid a hand on Clint’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you later.” To the other agents, he said, “bring him to the infirmary. SOP.”

“Interesting”, Loki said as soon as the team had left. “Agent Barton told me about you of course but I didn’t suspect that your affection would run this deeply.”

“Do you mean – “Thor stopped to give Phil a speculative glance.

“What?” Natasha asked hostile.

“My spell shouldn’t wear off so easily. But true love trumps everything”, Loki looked more amused than chagrined about his lack of foresight.

“Congratulations my friend”, Thor said with a bright smile. “You and Agent Barton share a rare and precious bond.”

“Did he just say that you broke Loki’s mind-control with the power of love?” Natasha asked.

Coulson blinked. “I think, so, yes.”

“Always knew it was a good idea to set you two up”, Natasha grinned.

“That was Fury.”

“That’s what Fury thinks”, Natasha replied and patted him on the back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
